CRAZY
by kaykay13
Summary: Rachel Berry has O.C.D and no one at school knows about it. She also happens to have a crush on McKinley High's head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. What will happen when Quinn sets out to destroy Rachel?
1. OCD

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was only four years old when her fathers first noticed all her cute quirks. Quirks that Leroy and Hiram Berry would soon realize were symptoms of a disorder that they had no control over. They found it cute that she always wanted to be exactly one minute early to all her appointments, even play dates. The fact that she even understood what one minute was perplexed them, but they thought nothing of it. When their few friends would mention how much of a saint their daughter was, the Berrys would simply nod their heads in agreement. It was true after all, Rachel never put up a fuss when going to bed, she even insisted on getting all her nightly routines done accordingly and exactly the same way every night. When they went into her room to see what she was up to, she was always organizing all her dolls and toys. When she was finished with those she would move onto her parents' DVD collection, at first they thought she was just playing around, but soon noticed that all the DVD's were sorted by colour. She hadn't learned the alphabet yet, in later years all of the Berrys' shelves would be organized alphabetically.

Once Rachel had nothing left to organize, her parents were forced to en-roll her in extra courses. She loved musicals, so singing was their first choice along with dancing and piano lessons a few weeks later. They came to realize that Rachel wasn't happy unless she had something to do. As the years went on, these quirks turned into routines. They became increasingly longer and harder to keep track of.

When Rachel was six and Hiram accidentally knocked over her Barbie, breaking one of the plastic arms off, she screamed and yelled and didn't stop until she had placed her Barbie right back next to Ken. The part that confused the man was that Rachel was more focused on placing Barbie back to the exact same way she was standing before. She didn't really register the arm that was still on the ground next to the coffee table.

School started, and that's when Hiram insisted they talk to somebody about their daughter's odd behaviour. Apparently she had stayed indoors during all of recess rearranging the teachers files. When they asked her why she hadn't gone outside to play with the other kids, she simply said that she had to fix everything before she could have fun. The following months were similar, and every time the Berrys would ask their daughter why she wasn't playing with the others or just simply playing, she would answer the same way, "I have to fix everything before I can play," and she would just continue organizing and 'fixing' everything she could get her hands on.

Hiram and Leroy's concerns were confirmed by their family doctor. Rachel had obsessive compulsive disorder, OCD. They made certain that they did everything in their power in order to make their daughter happy.

As Rachel's parents, the Berry's were expected to try and break her habits slowly, drugs at such a young age weren't the best idea. They tried, and they tried to get her to calm down, as she was always running around the house, she just didn't seem to be able to stop. In fact, as the years went on, and Rachel grew older, she seemed to develop even more compulsions and was losing hours of time that she devoted to making sure everything was 'okay'. From turning the lights on and off twelve times before going to bed, to having to close and re-open the refrigerator door five times before taking something out of it. The refrigerator would get angry if she didn't was her explanation.

The worse happened when she started high school. On her first day she was hit with her first slushy. Her fellow classmates laughed and pointed, she couldn't defend herself, that would be rude. If there was one thing worse than an unorganized library, it was rudeness. There was no way she could be mean to another person, so she went to the girls washroom and spent the entire rest of the day trying to clean off the remnants of the slushy. When asked by her parents why they had gotten a phone call from the school, regarding her 'skipping classes', she told them the truth. She very well couldn't lie either. She just couldn't.

That's how all her days went from then on, it was at-least one slushy a day. Rachel didn't have a problem with it, so she thought, she reasoned that it was just another way for her to wash up. The slushies were helping her get rid of all the germs. That's why she never got mad at her classmates. In her mind they were helping her.

Quinn Fabray is McKinley Highs' queen. Literally. Everyone bows down to her, not only is she head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club, but she also happens to have the most wealthy man in Lima as a father. Therefore, she is untouchable. She also makes it her personal mission to torture everybody she deems a loser. Which can go from a computer geek to a football player, depending on her mood. Her own sister was the first to introduce slushying into the hallways of McKinley. Quinn doesn't deliver the slushies herself though, too high a chance of getting a detention from principal Figgins, so she gets her fellow cheerleaders or male jock friends to do her dirty work. In return, well, they don't die.

It's almost first period when Quinn walks into the girls restroom, empty save for the school weirdo Rachel Berry. The girl has talent, even Quinn can admit that, but she's just so weird. In Lima, Ohio, weird is never good.

Rachel barely notices Quinn coming into the washroom. Barely being the keyword. Since she can remember she's always had a fixation of sorts on one Quinn Fabray. It was a very small crush in Rachel's eyes. She didn't know how to measure the degree of liking someone, seeing as she only ever had a crush on Quinn. With Quinn, Rachel memorized every detail of their encounters in specified journals devoted to different types of encounters, ranging from insults to after gym class in the locker room. After a particular encounter on the locker room floor where Quinn was only wearing her towel, it's safe to say that she has almost every inch of the head cheerleader's body memorized.

Rachel is drenched in blue slushy when Quinn sees her. The cheerleader snickers and goes into a stall. She really had to go, her torturing can wait until after she's done her business. When Quinn finishes... She proceeds to wash her hands in the sink adjacent to where Rachel is cleaning herself up.

"Geez Berry, psycho much?" Quinn is obviously referring to the manner in which all of Rachel's cleaning products are laid out on the counter. Exactly one inch separating them in all directions, with labels facing upwards for fast recognition. She has soaps, shampoos, conditioners, sanitizers, a blow dryer, and an extra pair of clothes.

"If you are referring to the extremely efficient manner in which I proceed after being slushied, then I have to say that it is in no way 'psycho', but merely a productive way of getting myself cleaned up after I've been subject to harassment so that I can arrive on time to class and keep my academic record and perfect attendance on track." With that Rachel continues her after slushy routine.

"Yeah, cuz that's not psychotic," Quinn whispers.

"Pardon me. I didn't quite catch th- No Quinn DON'T!" Rachel yells when Quinn picks up one of the bottles on the counter entitled hand soap. She takes it back and immediately places it back to its previous position on the counter.

"What the hell! I was just borrowing soap, I thought it'd be better since you're such a clean freak," she defends herself, clearly baffled by the brunettes outburst.

"Yes, while I do agree with your conclusion, I just- I don't like it when people touch my stuff okay?" Even Rachel is surprised by the way in which she reacted. Never does she stutter, or change her idea in the middle of a sentence. She talks just as organized as she speaks. Politeness is just as important as organization and cleanliness.

"Fine freak." While Rachel is used to all the name calling and insults, it always hurts more when Quinn is the one saying them. There are a vast amount of nicknames that she gets called on a daily basis by the population of McKinley: Man Hands, Treasure Trail, Midget, Dwarf, Hermes and Troll are among the most common ones. Rachel herself thinks that those names are ridiculous seeing as she doesn't have any traits that would enter in any of their descriptions. (4'10" being the legal height for dwarfism and she is way over that)

As Quinn leaves the washroom she makes sure to leave Rachel something to remember her by and sweeps all the products onto the floor before storming out.

She doesn't get to see Rachel drop to her knees, frantically trying to pick everything up, with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart. She'll never be more than a freak to Quinn Fabray.

_That girl is just so weird. _Quinn thinks to herself as she exits the bathroom. _As head cheerleader and queen of this school, it's my duty to make fun of her. And it's kinda fun._

"Yo, Q." Santana. Second in command to Quinn, some even say she's meaner and bitchier, but those are the ones who have never been on the receiving end of Quinn's wrath.

"What!" Santana was also her best friend, no one really knew if it was for popularity's' sake because most of the time it seemed as if both girls didn't even like each other.

"Chill out blondie, I only cames to tell ya that Coach Sylvester wants to talk to you, she's waitin in her office for you." With that the Latina stalks off pinkie intertwined with Brittany, the third member of their 'Trio'. The most popular and most menacing girls in school, although Brittany has also been labelled the sweetest girl in school. Her dancing skills and hotness are probably the only reasons why she isn't deemed a loser. If it was down to just her intelligence, she would have been as near to the bottom of the social hierarchy as Rachel Berry. Santana is probably one of the sole reasons she isn't made fun of in the slightest, one negative comment about Brittany, and well... Let's just say it won't be pretty.

Sighing, Quinn turns around and walks off in the direction of her coach's office. When she gets there she knocks twice and waits for a response.

"This better be important!" The words are yelled harshly, but Quinn and everyone else at McKinley are used to Coach Sylvester's craziness

"You wanted to see me." Quinn looks directly into the older woman's eyes, one of the reasons that she's captain is that she can handle Sue Sylvester in just the right way. She shows respect, strength and loyalty with just the right amount of ass kissing.

"Yes, Q, what took you so long, I've been waiting for hours," when Quinn goes to respond the coach is already continuing her speech, "You're probably wondering why I've called you hear. It's come to my attention that the glee club has actually been getting better. They won a competition at the fair last weekend. Do you know what this means Q?" Quinn opens her mouth to voice her opinion but the coach cuts her off before she even has time to utter a word.

"Obviously not, you're merely a dumb blonde cheerleader who's purpose in life is to do what I say. And that's exactly what you're going to do Q. My mission for you and your sapphic followers is to destroy one Rachel Berry. She's their only talent, if you can humiliate her enough so that she doesn't deem herself worthy of attending this school anymore, the club will tarnish. And we will get our own locker room."

The cheerleader tentatively raises her hand.

"What?"

"That's a nice thought and all, but we've basically been terrorizing her for the past 10 years and she still hasn't had the decency to leave yet. How do you expect us to do it now?" It's true, with all the slushies and hate that Rachel had received over the years, it was a miracle she still hadn't transferred.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'm proud of your work Quinn, but you really are just a stupid teenager," everyone wondered why this woman was even allowed in a school that had teenagers, "I have the most gruesome, most unbelievably disgusting prank in mind to put Rachel Berry away for good. This is what's going to happen..."

"Wow." Quinn was in awe and kind of afraid of the fact that a human being could come up with something so... mean.

"That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Now, gather your troops and get this thing started. I want Rachel Berry to be an absolute mess by this Friday and gone by next Monday. Are we clear Q."

"Yes, Coach."

"Good." She looked up from her papers.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Out!" Sylvester was proud at the speed in which Quinn ran out the door.

"I am amazing."

Quinn rounded the corner of the hallway looking for Santana to tell her about their new plan. Instead she found Rachel Berry in the middle of a crowd with three different types of slushy covering nearly every inch of her skin. Everyone in the hall was laughing and pointing while Rachel just stood shock still, probably frozen from slushy.

When Rachel finally realized that she was still in the middle of the hall, she hurriedly gathered her books that had fallen to the ground and ran away from the laughing crowd. Quinn assumed that the girl was going to get her slushy kit. Life must really suck when you actually have to have a slushy kit at school, it's a good thing she'll never need to know how it feels.

For some reason Quinn felt bad when she realized the girl probably wouldn't have another change of clothes seeing as she had already used her prepared one already. _Whatever... Nothing I can do about it._

As Quinn was thinking about Rachel, like always, Santana and Brittany appeared from the same direction Rachel had gone in. "Oh my God, did you see the troll? It's like a rainbow puked on her." The Latina laughed.

"I like rainbows..."' It was a wonder how Brittany still managed to be in the same grade as them.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." Quinn laughed along with her friends, but like always she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She just couldn't quite get a handle on it.

"So listen, Sylvester has a mission for us." Santana perked up at the thought, always eager to deliver mayhem on whoever the coach saw fit.

"Sweet! Whose life are we destroying this week?"


	2. Into Action

Chapter 2

"Mr. Schue! There is no way that we're letting them join." All heads, well almost all heads in the choir room nodded at the statement Mercedes made. These heads included that of the seven other members of the club being Kurt; the gay kid, Tina; the Asian goth, Artie; the kid in the wheelchair, Mike; the other Asian, and Puck, Sam, and Finn; the football players who were forced to join after an... incident involving marijuana. Mr Schuester had given them an ultimatum and they just couldn't refuse.

Phase one of Sylvester's plan was now in action. Join the glee club.

The only problem being that they had tortured and made fun of every single person in the club, mainly Rachel who didn't even seem opposed to the idea. That was a start.

"Thanks for your input Mercedes, but you guys don't have a say in this." Sometimes the man was so obtuse, he couldn't see what was right in front of him. Everyone knew that the cheerios were up to no good. When were they ever up to anything but evil?

Mr Schuester addressed the whole team. "They auditioned already and I think that they'll make a wonderful addition to New Directions."

"I for one agree with Mr Schuester. Even though most of his decisions tend to be lacking proper preparation, I believe that he is in the right when allowing these girls to join. They are, after all, performers, and we need twelve members to participate in competitions. With the three, we would be eligible for sectionals, regionals and nationals if we were to make it that far. Which I believe we could seeing as I am the captain of the club and my talent forgoes any one else in the state of Ohio and possibly the country." And she wasn't finished.

"As captain of the glee club, I would like to formally welcome you to the team." With a thousand watt smile, Rachel walked straight up to the girls and offered her hand to Quinn.

Quinn saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Rachel, which would be necessary if she wanted Sylvester's plan to work out. Luckily, Rachel was just as gullible as her teacher. How on Earth could she think that the most popular girls in school would 'want' to join glee club?

Quinn masked herself to look as achingly genuine as she could when she reached out to shake Rachel's hand. "Why thank you... Rachel." The girl in question was positively glowing at being called by her first name, something no one other than teacher's and her parents called her by. _This is going to be too easy._

Quinn glanced at her friends who were obviously sharing her thoughts. Well, Santana was at least. Brittany just seemed excited about joining glee club, they'd have to go over the plan with her. Again.

"Would you like to sit next to me?" Rachel asked the girls, but it was clear who she was really addressing her question to. _Too easy._

"Sure..." Quinn's posture and expression was just as fake as Santana's breasts.

"Great!" With that, Rachel pulled up a chair for Quinn next to hers. It was as if the incident in the washroom had never happened, she was happy to accept the fact that the head cheerleader was now talking to her.

Quinn noticed something though, when Rachel pulled up the chair. To anyone else, what Rachel did was normal, just an everyday action that people do all the time. Quinn noticed though. The chair was perfectly parallel to Rachel's, facing the front, and what looked to be exactly 6 inches away from the chairs adjacent to it. Passing it off as just another weird thing that Rachel did, Quinn took her seat next to Rachel while Mr. Schuester started his motivational teamwork speech that Quinn tuned out of as soon as it started. She opted to continue observing Rachel.

For the first time ever, Quinn actually looked and saw. She saw the smoothness of Rachel's skin (especially of her thighs) and the impeccably clean clothes she was wearing. She noticed how perfectly Rachel sat, legs crossed with her hands on top of one another, but most frightening of all, Quinn noticed how beautiful Rachel Berry was.

"Oww." Only one person actually had the balls to hit her, she looked to her right where Santana sat.

"What the fuck are you staring at Q?" Losing her cool, Quinn immediately looked to her left where Rachel sat, praying to God that she hadn't noticed her staring. Why she was staring? She still didn't know. All she knew was that she was actually questioning herself on why she had tortured Rachel for so long.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel questioned, her need to know absolutely everything had always annoyed Quinn. Right now, her need to know everything was just making Quinn blush. Why she was blushing? She had absolutely no idea. Assuming this was a part of Quinn's plan, Santana jumps in. "We were just admiring your skirt Rachel." It took everything in Santana's will power to get Rachel's name out without gagging.

"Why thank you girls! I like them because I believe that they accentuate my best physical assets." _Yeah they do._ "My fathers tend to disagree, claiming my choice of skirts to be too short and that young men will fall victims of my appearance. I assured them that no young man has ever tried anything and that I would not be interested even if one were to take notice. They reluctantly agreed to let me continue wearing them in hopes of getting me to stop ranting. I tend to do that when I'm angry. Or nervous." Santana had successfully tuned out two words into Rachel's rant. Quinn had tried to follow the diva, but was somewhat... distracted halfway through.

"Okay?" Rachel seemed satisfied that she had gotten a response from Quinn and reverted her attention back to Mr Schuester who still seemed to be lecturing the club.

"Alright guys, I want you to find a song that best describes your life as of date and perform it next time." A collective groan escaped the group, except for Rachel who appeared to be writing down possible song choices for her new assignment. "See you tomorrow guys." With that Mr Schuester was off, probably to meet his sort of, but not really, girlfriend Holly Holiday.

This was Quinn's chance to put the second part of Sylvester's plan into action. Get Rachel into one of your houses.

Quinn gathered up all her strength and courage and approached Rachel who was still writing in her notebook. "Hey, Rach?" The girl in question looked up startled. No one had ever called her Rach, ever. She was even more confused as to why it was Quinn Fabray who was addressing her in such a way. She would never refuse a gift though, and she considered Quinn talking to her to be a gift from God, probably even higher up than that.

"Yes, Quinn?" Quinn looked to her friends to see if they were listening, in case plan B had to be put into action.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. For a slumber party, so we could get to know each other and stuff. Now that we're in glee together, and yeah..." Quinn gave her a winning smile to cement her intentions, she was trying to convey that it was a genuine invitation.

"I would love too." _Knew this would be a piece of cake._

"But I will have to object, not only it is a school night but I also require at least three days of preparation. If you would like, we can maybe do it some other time when I have an adequate amount of time to prepare." _Guess that's better than a flat out rejection._

"What could you possibly be preparing for, for three days?" Rachel's smile that had been plastered on her face since, well since she was born, slightly faltered at Quinn's question. She didn't want to freak the girl out by explaining to her all the things she had to do before sleeping at someone else's house for a night, but at the same time, couldn't possibly lie to the head cheerleader.

"I-"

"Yo Berry, you coming tonight?" Santana interrupted the girl's conversation.

"Well Santana, I was just informing Quinn that tonight is a school night, I don't think my fathers would approve."

"So? Just come over and go back home later." Santana said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. However, just going over to someone's house required a certain amount of preparation for Rachel.

Whenever she went to visit family members she had specific cleaning products to bring with her. Not to mention her label maker. Somehow, she thought the cheerios wouldn't really understand her need for either. So for the first time ever, Rachel decided to wing it. It probably had something to do with the fact that she would have access to Quinn Fabray's home. And maybe even her bedroom.

"I guess I could do that." Santana smiled triumphantly over to Quinn, feeling a sense of satisfaction that she was doing better in Sylvester's plan than Quinn.

"We have to stop this." Kurt could not believe how stupid Mr. Schuester and Rachel were being about the Cheerios's epiphany into show choir. Nothing good could come from them joining New Directions. He couldn't really hear what was going on between them from the other side of the choir room, but that couldn't be good either.

"Yeah, they are obviously trying to sabotage are chances in competition by getting close to our best singer." Artie put his two sense in.

"Okay, first of all she ain't our best singer," Mercedes jumped in, "And second, we've really got to stop them bitches because with three more skinny white girls on the team, ain't no way Tina and I gonna get anymore solos."

"Yeah, and Rachel could get hurt." Tina voiced her opinion.

"So what are we supposed to do? Look at them." Rachel was across the room with the cheerleaders, laughing and giggling at god knows what. "They've already got Rachel wrapped around their fingers."

"I think I have an idea..." Kurt walked over to his targets with pep in his step and an interesting plan.


	3. Really Rachel?

Kurt Hummel had a feeling that the three cheerios were up to no good. He didn't like Rachel, but he loved being in glee, and he had to hatefully admit that Rachel was a very big part in what made their show choir work. She was always rooting for them to succeed and she always brought them back together when something went wrong. If these girls were going to mess with Rachel, they would be messing with glee, and that wasn't a good thing.

Kurt approached the girls who were still standing around talking to each other, while Rachel listened attentively. "Hey hun," he amicably hip bumped Rachel.

"Hi?" Rachel was very aware of the fact that no one in glee liked her, including Kurt. She was clueless as to why he would suddenly be so friendly to her.

"So... What are you guys talking about?" He looked pointedly at Quinn, making it quite clear that he knew they were up to something.

"We were just inviting Rachel over to hang out," Quinn stood her ground, there was no way that the school queer was going to be the one to mess up their plan. Now that she thought about it, he might be an asset in her future.

"Oh really? How fun."

"Yes, it definitely will be. Quinn and Santana here, were just saying that they wanted to bring our groups together, and forget about all the hatred and slushies that have been exchanged." Rachel was looking back and forth between the cheerios and her show choir friend. "Oh I have an excellent idea! Why don't the rest of the club members come over? If you have a problem with it being too crowded I would have no problem inviting them over to my place. This way we could all learn to get along. After all, we are going to be spending a lot more time together." All except for Rachel and maybe Brittany internally groaned at the mention of having to spend more time together as group.

Quinn had to work fast, they couldn't do it at Rachel's, it would have to be at either her or Santana's place and there was no way she was going to invite the whole glee club over to her house, her mom would kill her.

"Umm..." Quinn had nothing.

"That'll be great Rachel, how about we do that this weekend?" Quinn's eyes widened at Santana's interjection.

"Oh... I was thinking more along the lines of tonight..." While Rachel really believed that the cheerios were being sincere, she still wasn't exactly prepared to be alone with all three of them. Especially not if it was going to be at one of their houses.

Quinn could see the oncoming rejection so she decided to step up her game a little bit. "Come on Rach it'll be fun," she swung her arm around Rachel and whispered "besides Brittany and Santana will probably ditch us half way through, we could be alone together." At this the diva's eyes widened exponentially. A mix between terrified of the germs that had no doubt been transferred from Quinn over to herself, and also at the fact that 'Oh My God Quinn Fabray was touching her and saying she wanted to be alone with her.' "I really want you to _come," _Rachel shuddered. Internally jumping for joy.

"Really,"

"Yes silly, why else would I be asking you?" Kurt rolled his eyes at that, Rachel is not that stupid.

"Well, when you put it like that I simply cannot object to coming after school," Okay, maybe she is that stupid.

"Great! Meet me at my car after school," with that the three cheerios walked out of the room.

"Rachel," Kurt started, "You can't actually think that anything good is going to come from this," Rachel just shook her head from side to side.

"This is exactly why nothing ever gets settled at this school. No forgiveness, but I for one believe that Quinn is trying to make amends."

"And Santana and Brittany," Kurt added.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Quinn was just always at the forefront of her mind.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Don't be silly Kurt," she started gathering her stuff to head out , "There's nothing to worry about."

Rachel rushed to her locker to gather her things. While she was glad that she would finally have an opportunity to actually interact with Quinn, she was extremely anxious. She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to be around, and Quinn had the choice to be around basically anyone she wanted. Rachel wasn't going to mess up her chances, especially not because of her condition.

Once she had gathered her belongings, two backpacks full, there just wasn't enough space in one to accommodate for everything she needed for a school day. She made her way to the school's parking lot, and to Quinn's car, that was parked at the same spot as always. Right at the equal distance from the school's front entrance and the gym entrance. Rachel could definitely appreciate Quinn's capacity to plan ahead.

"So this is what's going to happen," Santana started.

The cheerios were still inside the school in a vacant classroom that had a perfect visual of Rachel standing by Quinn's car.

"You," she pointed to Quinn, "Are going to drive her home first to let her drop off her stuff and get whatever weird things she needs, because god knows she's going to need to 'prepare'. While you're doing that, Britt and I are going to get the camera set up. Your parents aren't home right?"

"My parents are never home."

"Good," Quinn rolled her eyes, if only her friend had more tact, "I doubt your daddy dearest would approve of what you're about to with the dwarf." Santana herself was still incredibly surprised that Quinn actually wanted to go through with Sylvester's plan, it probably would have been easier if Santana did it, after all, it was pretty well known that she screwed around with anyone, guy or girl. But when Coach had a plan, best not to question it, and Coach Sylvester thought that the fastest way to get it done would be if Quinn was doing the romancing. No one bothered to even question the madwoman.

"I'm about to ruin her life Santana, I think he'd approve,"

"Yeah, because having his daughter take another girls' virginity on camera is something every Christian man wants."

"It's not like he'll find out," she hoped "You better take out anything in my room that could let people assume it's me in there with her."

"Yes Captain," Santana winked.

Maybe letting her in on this plan wasn't the best idea.

"Hey Rach," Rachel was still standing by Quinn's car.

"Hello Quinn,"

"Right, so I'll drive you home so you can drop off your stuff or whatever."

"That sounds great!" Rachel exclaimed, why was she always so damn excited?

On the drive over to Rachel's Quinn was seriously contemplating how they were going to get this thing to work. It was one thing to get Rachel over to her house, a completely other to get into her bed. Sylvester's reasoning was that every single person at McKinley wanted the head cheerio, male and female, and that it would be a piece of cake.

Quinn knew it would take a bit more planning, but the deadline was, well the deadline was ASAP so she didn't really have any other choice. Trying to have a couple of 'intimate moments' with the girl would be crucial. She just had no idea how she could actually have a moment as such with someone she couldn't stand, especially if that someone was Rachel Berry.

Quinn hardly even so the time go by before she was parked outside Rachel's, realizing she had just missed a good fifteen minutes of time that she could have been flirting with the girl. So she went for gold, "Can come in?" Rachel's eyes widened, weren't they suppose to go to Quinn's?

"Of course. Do you have to use the facilities?" That seemed like a perfectly good explanation.

"No. I just, I've always wanted to see your room," this was her chance , "I bet it's cute and organized. Just like you," Rachel blushed at this.

"It's kind of a mess, I -I d-don't think th- that it's read-" she was cut off by Quinn's finger on her mouth. On her mouth.

Cross eyed Rachel Berry was kind of cute Quinn realized. And then she realized that she just thought Rachel Berry was cute, and retreated her finger.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that Rachel."

Without waiting for an answer, Quinn got out of the car and went to the passenger side as she realized that Rachel hadn't moved yet. Seeing this as a prime opportunity she decided to open the door for her.

She really could get this whole, "Wooing a girl thing down" it was super easy, because it was clear that Rachel was already halfway ready to do anything she said.

"Thanks Quinn," she blushed again. No one had ever paid as much attention to her as Quinn was. So easy.

As Rachel got to her front door, panic struck her, how was she suppose to enter her house like always without giving away her secret to Quinn?

"You okay?" Apparently she had been contemplating this for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine, umm,"

"Did you forget your keys or something?"

"No it's not that it's.."

"What? Are you like not allowed to have friends over when your dads aren't home?" Quinn regretted what she said instantly when she saw the sullen, and downcast look Rachel was directing her.

"I – I've never ha- had a friend,"

"Well, now you do. I can't speak for the glee club but I know that from now on, Santana, Britt and I will always be here for you okay. No matter what."

Rachel's smile was possibly the widest that Quinn had ever seen.

Rachel finally felt the courage to be herself.

Quinn had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	4. Help

This was her moment. She had no choice but to do what she always did when she entered her home. Should she warn her? Or just go for the inevitable?

She decided, that for once, she would just be herself.

"Here goes nothing," Rachel thought.

She put her key into the lock, unlocked it. Then locked it again.

"Is it jammed or something?" Quinn asked.

Avoiding the question, Rachel proceeded to unlock it. And then lock it.

At this point Quinn was just staring at the girl with confusion. Did she not want her to come in? Is that why she was doing this? After the tenth round she finally opened the door and went in without looking back at Quinn.

"Okay..." Quinn entered the house. It looked normal, and really, really clean.

Rachel started walking towards the living room.

"Isn't your room upstairs?"

"Yes, yes it is," Rachel turned on the TV using the actual button on the screen rather than the remote.

"Aren't we hanging out at my place?"

"Yes. I just... Have to do some things first," she turned the TV off. And then back on. Seriously, was she stalling so she didn't have to go to Quinn's? She had really thought that Rachel was believing them, maybe she was wrong.

Rachel then walked past Quinn into another room, the kitchen, were Rachel was turning the stove on. And then off. Quinn didn't even bother asking if she was making her food. Something was clearly off about this.

"Are you okay Rach?" Genuine care and curiosity caused her to ask this, she didn't even think about the nickname.

"Yes Quinn, everything is as it should be."

Okay then. She had seen Rachel do weird things before, but this was just... New.

"Do you uhh, need help?" Rachel's head snapped to the side to look at Quinn.

"Help?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. With whatever you're doing," Quinn gestured to the oven and then the fridge that Rachel was currently opening. And closing.

"Y-you don't want t-to know what I'm doing?"

"Well yeah... What exactly are you doing?" What was she doing?

"I'm..." How could she explain this. She had expected Quinn to go back to her car as soon as she had started her 'getting home from school routine' followed by her 'getting ready to go to someone's house' routine, which was used a lot less frequently. "I have...I just have to."

"You just have to because..." Quinn checked the clock on the microwave, they really had to leave soon or Santana would come and get them, kill them, and then continue with her plan.

"Because I h-have a disorder," Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Rachel looked fine to her, maybe a little on the crazy side but she didn't look like she had a freaking disorder. "I have an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder it's,"

"O.C.D, you have O.C.D. Oh My God. Everything makes so much sense now!" Quinn laughed at herself.

"Yes well,"

"So you can't help these things right?" Quinn knew a bit about it, she learned about certain diseases in science and ethics class. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. Everything Rachel did from the way she wrote to the way she walked was so precise and calculated.

"Precisely, how do you know that?"

"I don't live in a cave Rachel. Everyone knows what O.C.D. is."

"That may be so, but do they understand it?" What was supposed to be a ten minute stop at Rachel's was quickly turning into a freaking heart to heart. Which now that Quinn thought about it, wasn't exactly a bad thing. No one knew about Rachel's... Condition. This could definitely work in her favor.

"I guess not, but I do," but she had no idea, and Rachel knew this.

"Is that so? So you know that I spend nearly 35% of my day doing things that I can't control. You know that I wear these clothes and talk so meticulously because I'm afraid of the consequences if I don't? You know that any change in my life could cause me to have a panic attack, and possibly break down? And you know that I have to take 4 different pills everyday just so I could be able to go to school? A school that has given me more and more routines over the years because of the changes that happen there." Rachel wasn't raising her voice, she was just stating facts.

"No. I didn't know that," Quinn had the decency to look guilty after Rachel's impromptu information sensation on OCD.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said resolutely and turned to go upstairs.

At a loss, Quinn decided to follow the girl.

Once at the stairs she realized that going through with this plan could hurt Rachel in much more ways than she though. If a mere slushy attack had caused her to have panic attacks in the past, what would publicly humiliating her on film in front of the whole student body do.

Then again, it wasn't like Quinn had a choice, Sylvester wanted something, and she would get it no matter what. If Quinn were to back out now, Sylvester would probably get Santana to do it. She cringed internally.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Apparently externally too.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You could leave if you wish," Rachel looked down, "I would understand."

Quinn walked up the steps that were separating her and Rachel, "This doesn't change anything Rachel, you're still the same to me." When she got to the brunette she gently caressed her cheek and before Rachel could say anything else, walked up the stairs and into the unmistakable room that belonged to Rachel. There was literally a gold star on the door.

Seconds later Rachel walked in.

"So what do you have to do in here," she gestured to the room.

"Get my stuff." Rachel answered, as if it were obvious.

"No I mean, what things do you have to do before we can leave the house,"

"Oh umm, well in here I have to re-make my bed 4 times and then turn on all the lights once and then off again. Then before I leave I have to do everything you saw me do earlier again."

Okay, so this was ridiculous. Quinn still didn't really comprehend what all this meant, but she still had to go through with her plan, so for now she would act as if everything was normal and hopefully get Rachel to warm up to her a bit. If it took this much preparation to leave her house, how much would it take to have sex?

Rachel had already started undoing her bed. Instead of standing around and watching her, Quinn decided to help out because at the rate they were going they would get to her house right when it was time for Rachel to leave.

The blonde took the left side of the sheet that Rachel was currently fluffing and helped her lay out nice and straight.

"Th-thank you Quinn," no one had ever attempted to help her with her routines before. What did this mean? Was she allowed? Her things were still getting done and that's all that mattered. She smiled at the blonde, with tears in her eyes.

Quinn took this the wrong way and backed away from the bed.

"Sorry, I just thought it would go faster," she explained, "I won't help if you don't want it,"

"No, no that's not. That's not why I'm crying. Their tears of relief I think. No one's, no one's ever helped before,"

"Oh," Quinn looked to at the bed, "So I can help?"

"Yes, please."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><p>

With Quinn helping her, they managed to get out of the house in no time, and were currently on their way to the Fabray residence. To say that Rachel was nervous would be a severe understatement. She was visibly shaking and Quinn noticed.

"Is there anything I could do to make this easier for you?" Quinn was being so attentive. She had just found out and it seemed like she had already figured out exactly how to make things better for her. Asking all the right things, just being there was incredible. For years her fathers did as best that they could to help their daughter, but soon realized that leaving her alone was the best way to get her to finish her things as quickly as possible. Apparently they had gotten the wrong idea.

"No, I'm just nervous," Rachel looked at Quinn's profile, she definitely appreciated the safe way in which the girl drove, she could tell that Quinn was always checking her mirrors,and she was actually holding the wheel with two hands and not just a finger like a lot of the kids their ages did.

"You'll be fine," briefly took her right hand off the wheel and placed on Rachel's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Shortness of breath was becoming an issue for her and Quinn quickly put her hand back on the wheel.

"Guess you don't like it when the driver's not paying attention huh?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what happened," she was nodding to herself.

'Oh I so got this!' Quinn was beaming, she had Rachel in her backpocket.


End file.
